powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcendent Energy Manipulation
The power to manipulate transcendent energy forces. Variation of Energy Manipulation. Not to be confused with Divine Energy Manipulation. Also Called * Godly Energy Control/Manipulation * Transcendent Energy Control Capabilities User can manipulate energy that is in a higher league of power, vastly surpassing that of all others and is able to be at par with transcendent beings and entities. The transcendent energy can be in many different forms be it pure energy, negative, divine, demonic, cosmic, quantum, psychic, life-force, death-force, elemental, natural,magical, aether, nether, foreign, all-composing, etc. In some cases, the prior energy the user possesses can evolve into transcendent energy, but the process is often arduous, sometimes requiring some sort of fundamental change. More skilled practitioners can blur the line between matter and energy, shaping and materializing the transcendent force into a tangible form, allowing for greater versatility. Applications *Energy Absorption: Absorb the transcendent energies of others in order to increase their own powers. *Energy Attacks: Utilize the energy in the form of powerful attacks. **Energy Ball Projection: Project the energy into forms of destructive spheres. **Energy Beam Emission: Emit the energy as powerful beams. *Energy Aura: Form the energy into powerful auras. **Energetic Pressure: Generate energy that is able to do damage on a global scale. *Energy Amplification: Increase one's energy reserves. *Energy Constructs: Shape the energy into any material of their choosing. **Energy Shield Construction: Shape the energy into remarkably powerful barriers. **Ergokinetic Blade Construction: Shape the energy into powerful, razor-sharp bladed weapons. *Energy Conversion: Convert the energy into different forms of energy or even the elements. *Energy Detection: Sense the transcendent energies of those posses it. *Energy Infusion: Infuse the energy into objects or certain parts of the body. *Energy Transferal: Transfer the transcendent energy to others. Associations * Aether Manipulation * Demonic Energy Manipulation * Divine Energy Manipulation * Maximum Quintessential Control * Nether Manipulation * Omega Physiology * Transcendent Elemental Manipulation Limitations *Although the energy is god-like in power, it doesn't guarantee that the user will be able to stand against stronger beings (Example: Despite Shinobu Sensui possessing Sacred Energy, he was no match for a Raizen-possessed Yusuke). *User may need much control because of the power of this type of energy. *Certain requirements may need to be met in order to for the energy to be used to fullest extent. *Extensive use of the energy may cause the user become greatly exhausted. *Obtaining the energy may require special objects, methods, or even coming in contact with those of god-like power. *Too much of the energy generated could disrupt, damage, or even possibly destroy the universe. *Weak against Transcendent Negation. Known Users Known Objects/Sources/Energies Gallery File: Asura the Destructor render.png|Asura (Asura's Wrath) was able to become Asura the Destructor after Yasha fitted the Mantra Reactor inside his body, allowing him to combine the Mantra of Pride, Lust, Greed, Sloth, Vanity, Violence, Melancholy, and Wrath into a single energy form, enabling him to battle Chakravartin in his first form. Ulquiorra Cifer Resurrección Segunda Etapa.png|Upon ascending to his Resurrección: Segunda Etapa form, Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach) gained a massive increase in spiritual power to the point where significantly changes its Reiatsu's nature. It is even noted by Uryū Ishida that the density of Ulquiorra's spiritual power was so vast it could hardly be identified as Reiatsu. Hollow Ichigo.jpg|After having Zangetsu fully take over his body, Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) was able to gain a Full Hollow form. In this form Ichigo's already tremendous spiritual power significantly increased to the point where it could easily overwhelm the power of Ulquiorra's second Resurrección. File: Captain Atom22.jpg|With his connection to the all ensuing Quantum Field of energy; Former U.S. Military Captain Nathaniel Christopher Adam/Captain Atom (DC Comics) has the ability to tack into limitless reserves of power which can literally redefine the texture of reality. Lord Darksied.jpg|Darkseid (DC Comics), like all of the New God derive their god-like powers from a cosmic force of energy know as the Source. Sparda_(aura).jpg|Sparda (Devil May Cry series) is an incredibly powerful sword imbued with the demonic energy of The Dark Knight Sparda, who possessed power on a god-like scale. However those who do not have the heart to love a human are not able to control its immense power. Goku_Super_Saiyan_God.png|By harnessing the energy of six pure-hearted Saiyans, Goku (Dragon Ball series) was able to assume the Super Saiyan God form, granting him access to godly ki and allowing him to fight Beerus on more equal terms. Lord Beerus Angered.jpg|Beerus (Dragon Ball series) is the God of Destruction of Universe 7. As such, he possesses godly ki that he uses to destructive effect, able to wipe out entire solar systems and effortlessly defeat Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form. Gokublack.jpg|Given that Goku Black (Dragon Ball Super) is actually the Supreme Kai apprentice of Universe 10, Zamasu, who took over Goku's body and engraved his fighting power into his own, he is able to manipulate godly ki. Super Saiyan Rosé Black.jpg|With the power of a Saiyan at his command, Goku Black can mix his own godly ki with the Super Saiyan transformation to assume of the form of Super Saiyan Rosé. With his power greatly increased, Black was able to match Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta in terms of strength. Fusion Zamasu Full Body.jpg|Fusion Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super), being the fusion of Goku Black and an alternate version of Zamasu, can manipulate high levels of godly ki that are able to completely overwhelm Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta. VegitoSSB.png|Due to Goku and Vegeta possessing the Super Saiyan Blue form, their Potara Earring Fusion, Vegito (Dragon Ball series), is able to use the transformations as well. With its power adding to his stregnth, Vegito possesses godly ki great enough overwhelm the immensely powerful Fusion Zamasu. Terry-kofXIII.jpg|Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury series) is a skilled practitioner of the Hakkyokuseiken fighting style. With it,he is able to draw chi from the earth beneath his feet, allowing him to defeat powerful opponents such as the Roman god of war, Mars, who was made of pure energy. The Blade of Olympus.jpg|The Blade of Olympus (God of War series) is the most powerful weapon in the world, forged from the heavens and the earth by Zeus. When infused with godly power, its full potential is unlocked, possessing power great enough to kill a god. Heralds of Galactus.jpg|Galactus (Marvel) as well as the Heralds of Galactus posses limitless godly cosmic energy with the Power Cosmic. Thor Odin Force.jpg|When Thor (Marvel) gained the power of the Odin Force, he was able to tap into the mystical energies of the dimension Asgard exists within, dramatically increasing his already godly power. File:Naruto and Sasuke obtain Rikudo Power.png|Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Naruto series) was the Sage of Six Paths, said to be a god-like figure of the ninja world. Anyone who possessed his Six Paths Sage Chakra was able to obtain some level of his power and create Truth-Seeking Balls to control the chakra natures. Madara Jinchuriki anime.png|After becoming the Ten-Tails's Jinchuriki, Madara Uchiha (Naruto) became able to possess the Six Paths chakra. Obito as the Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki.png|After becoming the Ten-Tails's Jinchuriki, Obito Uchiha (Naruto) became able possess the Six Paths chakra. Sword of Nunoboko.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) forming the holy sword, Sword of Nunoboko, out of the Ten-Tails' chakra. Naruto_Shippuden_424.jpg|Sasuke and Naruto (Naruto) received the Six Paths chakra from Hagoromo, allowing them to use the Rinnegan and Six Paths Sage Mode respectively. Sage Art Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken.png|When in the Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruto became able to infuse his Rasenshuriken with the special chakra properties of the nine tailed beasts, allowing him to create his Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken. Six Paths Chidori.png|When Sasuke imbues his Chidori with the Six Paths Power, he is able to create his Dark Chidori, allowing him to damage the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, whose body is otherwise impervious to standard ninjutsu. Six Paths Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken.png|While in Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruto can channel the Six Paths Chakra into his Tailed Beast Mode and Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken to create his powerful Six Paths: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken. Sasuke Indra's Arrow.png|When Sasuke used his Rinnegan, became to able absorb all of the chakra of the Tailed Beast to strengthen his Susanoo to create his Indra Susanoo as well as his strongest offensive attack, Indra's Arrow. Kaguya's revival.jpg|After consuming the Chakra Fruit of the God Tree, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) became the first wielder of chakra on Earth. As such she gained unparalleled reserves and strength in chakra, surpassing that of Madara when he became the Ten-Tails jinchūriki. Zeus-and-the-bolt-pjo-the-lightning-thief-movie-17315748-717-541.jpg|Zeus (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) was so adapt at wielding his divine lightning he as well as others could hold and wield it as if it were a physical object. Amber's Power.png|As the Fall Maiden, Amber (RWBY) wielded transcendent power tied to her Aura, able to perform astounding feats such as weather control and flight without the use of Dust. Enerjak III.jpg|Enerjak (Sonic Archie Comics) is a malevolent Chaos demigod and a remarkably powerful one. With his abilities derived from the Chaos Force, anyone who assumes the mantle of Enerjak is granted nigh-omnipotent power, only limited to the imagination. S06 Super Sonic.jpg|Whenever Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog series) uses the seven Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic, he becomes empowered with their positve Chaos Energy great enough to battle titanic robots, fearsome monsters, forces of nature, other Super State users, and even all-powerful deities. Perfect Chaos.png|When Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog series) gathered Chaos Emerlads, he became empowered with their negative Chaos Energy to transform into Perfect Chaos, becoming a mysterious and higher being with control over ultimate power with unlimited energy, and possessing power on a god-like scale which is said can destroy the world. Tenchi Light Hawk Wings.jpg|Tenchi Masaki (Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki) can generate the Light Hawk Wings, pure energy constructs and source of tremendous power that are the universe's manifestations of energy from a higher plane of existence. With the wings, Tenchi can covert them in armor, shields, and even weapons, but can only generate a set number of wings without destroying the universe. Ryoko Light Hawk Wings.jpg|Due to her gems having the same quality and power as Jurai's Royal Trees, if Ryoko Hakubi (Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki) possesses all of her gems, she is able to create her own Light Hawk Wings. When her body matured and when with her ship, Ryo-Ohki, she was able to generate 10 Light Hawk Wings, the absolute maximum three-dimensional reality can sustain without collapsing. Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann.jpg|Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) is Gurren Lagann most powerful form. With the combined Spiral Power of Simon and his comrades, the mecha became a mass of continuously materialized Spiral Power. Because of this it is the strongest mecha in the universe, possessing the abilities from its many pilots and an infinite amount of power depending on their will to win. Starscream Energon Aura.jpg|After absorbing Primus' energy through the use of the Omega Lock, Starscream (Transformers: Cybertron) was able to wield its power to increase his own, allowing manipulate solid earth with the energy, form it into an aura of destructive power, and even increase the mass of any part of his body at his whim. Megatron Armor of Unicron Power.png|After escaping from the collapsing Energon Sun created to contain Unicron's spark, Megatron (Transformers: Cybertron) obtained the Armor of Unicron as well as the remains of his power. Due to this, the armor greatly increased Megatron's power, allowing him to use Unicron's energy to advance his repair system, wield dark energy forces, and manifest the power of the armor in the form of an aura. Galvatron Energon Lightning.gif|After Megatron became Galvatron (Transfomers: Cybertron), his already destructive power with the Armor of Unicron became greater than that of Primus. With the power at his command, Galvatron became able to project it in the form of dark energy bolts... Galvatron Energon Sword.gif|...or a powerful energon sword. Will Vandom New Power.png|Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.) is the leader of the Guardians of Kandrakar, who possesses the power of Quintessence, also known as Aether, the fifth element of pure life energy. File: Shinobu Sensui Sacred Energy.png|Shinobu Sensui (YuYu Hakusho) possessed the Sacred Energy through his six years of intense training (with a the aid of his seven personalities) and his need to correct the world around him. Sacred Energy Armor Defensive.png|Shinobu Sensui can also shape his Sacred Energy into his Sacred Energy Armor for incredible defense... Sacred Energy Armor Offensive.png|...or destructive offense. Yusuke's Sacred Energy.png|After discovering that he has to fight for the future of his friends, Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) was able to utilize his own Sacred Energy, placing him at the rank of an Upper S-Class. Raizen3.jpg|Razien (YuYu Hakuso) was one the Three Kings of Makai that possessed Upper S-Class Demon Energy greater than that of other S-Class Demons. Yomi Energy Fists.jpg|Yomi (YuYu Hakusho), much like is fellow Kkngs of Makai, is an Upper S-Class Demon who has obtained enlightment, and by extension incredible Demon Energy, through a physical loss. Yakumo.png|Yakumo (YuYu Hakusho the Movie: Poltergeist Report) possessed the ability to covert sources of Spirit Energy and evil in human souls into Netherworld Energy increasing his power. He was also able to use the Power Sphere of the Netherworld to further bolster his power to that of an S-class and acquire his Meikai God form. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers